Jurassic Park IV: Kill Or Be Killed (More Violence)
NOTE: This version is NOT for Kids. If you want to see the more child friendly version, see here. Originally by A Wikia Contributor, improved by Peenut2k7. Do not edit existing chapters. This is Pythor9449's (me) fanfiction. Prolouge: Terror of a King. A Torosaurus wanders into the Tyrannosaurus nest, but it is meeted by the father Tyrannosaurus, who locks it's neck, quickly killing the ceratopsian. 12 Tyrannosaurus babies come and slice the open hole in the neck and RIP IT OPEN, proving Torosaurus dead, and before you know it there's nothing but muscle left. A rogue Spinosaurus male is wandering the plains, and sees some delicious Rex Babies, but he will fail in his hunt. Big Time. Chapter 1: Titanic Duel! Spinosaurus finds the T-Rex nest, but the father Tyrannosaurus bites Spinos aurus's left side then Spino bites Rex's neck but Rex pushes his neck as far as he can into Spinosaurus's mouth and makes blood come from Spinosaurus's mouth.Tyrannosaurus then bites Spinosaurus's whole left arm off, rips the back of his head open, breaks his sail, breaks and crushes the neck organs, breaks his jaws, and decapitates the creature, killing Spinosaurus. Tyrannosaurus roars in victory and with the help of the babies being VERY hungry, The only thing left of Spinosaurus is BONES. Chapter 2: Alan Grant. Alan Grant is on a trip somewhere unknown with the entire Jurassic park gang until the plane crashes on the previously unknown Isla Tyrannus, killing the entire crew but the passengers survive the crash but the Father Tyrannosaurus sees the metallic intruder and roars loudly making the plane crash nose first. Then Tyrannosaurus eats Nash, Cooper, Udesky,and Ludlow. The gang runs but gets trapped r ight In the middle of a feast of Allosaurus, Baryonyx, and Carnotaurus by Acrocanthosaurus. Chapter 3: The New Dinosaurs. (Before Chapter 2 Happened) A Baryonx and a Carnotaurus are prowling the forest, they find a Sceldicosaurus, a Early Cretaceous Ankylosaur, but the prey goes in defense mode. Baryonx goes to bite it but it g ets a mouthful of armor and a club to the side. Carno bites the Sceldicosaur and gets him on his back. Then both Dinos jump and kill her. Allosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus are attached to the smell, and arrive quickly to kill Baryonyx and Carnotaurus but then the acro kills allo accidentally as well and roars, until the Tyrannosaurus comes and scared the Acro away.The Rex dragged all the carcasses to the nest Chapter 4: Enter... Megalodon! A Megalodon, King of the Oceans, appears and is challenged by Tylosaurus, Nothosaurus, Kronosaurus, Liopluerodon,and Predator X. Meg quickly swallows Tylo and Notho, and manages to simply scare Krono away. Pred X wants a one on one battle so kills Liopluerodon and Megalodon eats the pliosaur whole whole.Then the battle. Megalodon opens his mouth and rips X in half and a ginormus blood spill shows, then Megalodon shows his blood stained teeth. Chapter 5: 3 Way Fight! "Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Mapusaurus. 3 of the most dangerous dinosaurs ever." Grant said. Then the trio battles each other with Carcharo slapping Mapu to death and breaking Giganoto's neck, and he feasts on the fallen beasts, and the gang escapes. Chapter 6: Feast for the Kings. All the carnivores appear on the island on one spot and a huge mixed herbivore herd is trapped. A T-Rex kills an Edmontosaurus, a Carchara kills some Apatosaurus, a Baryonyx kills a Kentrosaurus, and the other carnivores do the rest. Only a Triceratops and Torosaurus escape, but a Spinosaurus claws the Trike to death and the Rex snaps torosaurus's neck. But the Spinosaurus flushes blood into his sail, and this frightening display scares the Tyrannosaurus and his Torosaurus carcass away. Then only 10 people survive the attack. Eric Kirby says " We're lucky". Chapter 7: Albertosaurus. A Hypracrosaurus is feeding until it is surrounded by 4 Albertosaurus, but before it can call for help, it is torn open by the pack, and the Leader crushes the Hypacrosaur under his weight, killing it, then the pack devours the prey. Chapter 8: Allosaur and Raptor Rampage! A pack of 6 Allosaurus targets an Apatosaurus, and A pack of 12 Velociraptor targets a Parasaurolophus. Then the packs attack killing and devouring their prey quickly.Then t he pack chases the gang and Allos kill Wu and the Raptors kill Donald. Chapter 9: Spinosaurus's Return! A Tarbosaurus has managed to kill a Corythosaurus until the Femal e Spinosaurus wants to steal the Corythosaur, but Tarbo won't let it go without a fight. Tarbo bites Spinos neck, and thinks he snapped it, until Spino blinds tarbo with his claws, bites it's neck throws it really high due to Tarbosaurus being very lightweight, and bites it's skull so hard that the skull is decapitated, and when Tarbo slammed into the ground, it breaks all the bones in Tarbosaurus's body, killing it very efficently. Then a copter comes and Jane Powers takes the gang to escape, but she is nearly killed and taken to the nest where the Baby Spinosaurus kill Jane. Then the Spinosaurus feasts on Jane and the Tarbosaurus. Chapter 10: Oxalaia Attack! Something stomps.... It stomps again, and an enormous roar, even louder than a blue whale's bellow, is heard. It sounds like a Spinosaurus... but bigger. It also has hints of T-Rex in it. A giant, 65 foot long Spinosaur comes out of the Carnivorous Plant infested forests that it's territory is, sporting a beautiful sail with looks of a god. Grant screams "Oxalaia! RUN!" While they run, Eric Kirby asks "What's an Oxalaia?" Grant answers "An Oxalaia is like a giant Spinosaurus! They kill T-Rexes on routine, and they are the most powerful dinosaurs ever!" A huge pack of Paradeinonychus has killed a Tentontosaurus and is feeding on it, until Oxalaia comes and attacks. The Paradeinonychus leader knocks Oxalaia ov er and prepares to slice open Oxalaia's windpipe, but is slashed away quickly by Oxalaia. Oxalaia then walks up to the twitching body to initiate a skull crush, but the P.D. quickly jumps back up to just show he is still alive. The 36 foot Raptor-Para hybrid Leader calls his troops to kill the 65 foot colossus, but the Oxalaia makes short work of almost all of them. The Oxalaia gives a final warning to the only remaining Paradeinonychus, but the stingy hybrid refuses and jumps for the sail. Oxalaia screams in pain, but he quickly knocks off the creature, and in a state of vengance, decapitates the creature. Oxalaia roars in victory, then eats the Tentontosaurus and Paradeinons. The gang has been hiding in a bush, and they escape before the Brazilian King can eat them. Chapter 11: Fatal 4 Way, Jurassic Battle! A Ceratosaurus kills a Stegosaurus and is feeding until Allosaurus fights it for it.Allosaurus bites Ceratosaurus's neck, in the progress squashing the neck organs, and throws it with all it's power, killing Ceratosaurus. Allosaurus roars but Torvosaurus comes and bites Allosaurus'left arm off, but Allo breaks Torvo's neck for some revenge, killing him. But Saurophagnax comes and snaps Allo's spine, killing him. Saurophagnax roars and eats all the carcasses. Chapter 12: Unearthing Carcharodontosaurus, Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus. Billy says"Let's see if there is bones under here.Let's dig.".The Palontolgists dug and they found a Carcharodontosaurus,Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus locked in Combat , finding The Spinosaurus with more injuries than Carcharo and T rex. Grant says "Carcharodontosaurus,Tyrannosaurus and Spino probably died durning the KT extinction while fighting." The Carcharodontosarus,Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus are packed up and carried so if they get of alive they can put it in the Virgina Museum of Natural History and make a new exhibit called "The Biggest Dinosaurs Ever." There are already 10 Dinos there not counting the Carchar, Rex, and Spino, (4 of which are Oxalaia, Amphicoelias, Argentinosaurus, & Ornithocheirus), some previews for LEGO Dino wave 2, and a JPOG 2 Xbox 360 demo. the games system will be Wii, PS3, XBox 360, Wii U, and PC. Chapter 13: Daspletosaurus Ambush! A herd of Ankylosaurus is feeding on plants until the herd moves away and one is left behind, but a pack of Daspeltosaurus come and attack. The babies injure it minorly. The mom tries to flip the Anky over, but is killed by it's Club-Tail. The father flips out over his wife's untimley death, and comes and bites Anky's skull puts his foot on it's neck and twists the skull, giving the Ankylosaurus the killing vengance blow. The male roars loudly and eats the dead Ankylosaurus with the babies and other remaining members. Chapter 14: Tyrannosaurus Hunt. The Father Rex and his wife go to hunt a hadrosaur, and finds an Edmontosaurus herd. The Rexes wait for the right moment to strike, and when the moment comes, the Mother Rex kills the main leader by shoving it to the ground and ripping a chunk out of it. The Rexes eats the Edmontosaurus at the nest. One of the babies finds an intruding pack of Orni tholestes in a bush and they are chased by the Male T-Rex. They esacape the Tyrannosaur and he then goes back to the nest. Chapter 15: Dilophosaurus! A Dilophosaurus is hunting Anchisaurus. But Dennis Nedry comes, and because he scared the Anchisaurus away, Dilo kills him the old fashioned way. Then Dilo tears a huge chunk away, killing him, and Dilo feeds on Nedry. Hammond says "Thank you for killing Nedry." But the Dilophosaur attacks Hammond, and the group escapes. Chapter 16: Velociraptor Chase! A flying motorcycle appears and the gang gets on it, but they are chased by a Velociraptor. The raptor chases the flying bike, and the bike's wings are destroyed. Then Grant says "Abandon Bike!", and the raptor destoys the bike by crushing it with it's weight. Ian says "Whew, that was, uh, close." Chapter 17: Megaraptor vs Utahraptor! A Megaraptor kills a Gastonia and is feeding. Utahraptor comes to steal the Gastonia. Utah goes to tear Mega's windpipe open, but it's head and neck are CRUSHED by the ever protective Megaraptor. Megaraptor roars and eats the Utahraptor and Gastonia. Grant says "Wait that Megaraptor isn't an Allosaurid. It's a mutated Velociraptor!" Chapter 18: The return of Carcharodontsaurus! Spinosaurus and 2 Carcharodontsaurus fight, because the water hole has dried up. The Spino crushes one Carcharo's neck organs, killing it. The second one charges for Spino, but misses by a landslide and gets caught by Spino. But Carchar escapes by slipping out Spino's grasp, and locks onto Spino's neck and breaks it, killing the Crocodilian Dinosaur. Chapter 19: Spinosaurus rex A roar is heard..... then anthor roar....then....it appears.A FIVE clawed T rex but it has a sail.Grant says"My guess is that thing is Spinosaurus Rex."How did it become that way?"asked Billy.Grant said " Tyrannosaurus DNA combined with Spinosaurus DNA."Then Oxalaia comes to fight this 100 ft long monster.Oxalaia garbs at Spino Rex's leg but is kicked off.Then Spinosaurus Rex swallows Oxalaia whole.Spinosaurus Rex roars chases the group but catches no one.Spinosaurus Rex growls in anger and goes away.Grant says "THAT was one scary dinosaur." Category:Jurassic Park IV